POR UN FUTURO MEJOR
by Oyuky Chan
Summary: La tragedia y el dolor atormentan a Son Gohan, sabe que es el único que puede derrotar a los androides pues su padre y amigos han muerto, debe vengarlos y librar de los androides al planeta entero. Una motivación de alguien especial le hará recobrar la sed de justicia que comenzaba a morir en él. Concurso de oneshots infantiles《Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español》en facebook.
**•••POR UN FUTURO MEJOR•••**

Las quejas de mi madre inundaban todo el lugar mientras yo observo atento aquella platica entre mujeres y madres preocupadas...

—Bulma, muchas gacias por ayudarme con los estudios de Gohan, sinceramente ya no sabia que hacer, este niño ya no quiere obedecerme, se la pasa de vago todo el día en el bosque entrenando como un loco... ¡mi Gohan se a convertido en un rebelde sin causa!

Desde el rincón de esa amplia habitación la cual en el pasado recuerdo muy bien fue una elegante sala me encuentro sentado en un apolillado banco de madera escuchando como mi madre habla de mi como si yo no estuviera presente, se deshace en quejas desahogándose con Bulma y giro mis ojos con fastidio, mi madre como siempre exagerando las cosas, llorando desconsolada por que según ella yo había comenzado a ser un vago, pero la verdad es que no me interesan los estudios, ya no, ahora sólo pienso convertirme en el hombre mas fuerte del mundo y ayudar a los demás, tomar venganza de la muerte de mis amigos y así quizá poder llenar un poco el vacío que mi padre dejó al morir de esa estúpida enfermedad.

Aburrido observo como Bulma, quien cada día luce mas demacrada consuela a mi madre y cada diez segundos le pasa un pañuelo desechable para que limpie sus descontroladas lagrimas.

—Vamos Milk, tienes que entenderlo, ha pasado por mucho con tan poca edad, además recuerda que tu hijo ya es un adolescente y tiene otro tipo de inquietudes, veras que en poco tiempo regresa a ser el genio estudioso que tanto anhelas que sea. —La viuda del señor Vegeta me guiña un ojo y yo agradeciendo el voto de confianza le regalo una sonrisa.

Entiendo perfectamente que mi madre no quiera que me arriesgue a pelear contra esos malditos androides, pero mi sangre sayajin me ordena pelear, me exije venganza y me pide algo más que aún no logro descubrir, sólo sé que hay días que me invade un calor insoportable el cual ni duchándome en el lago mas congelado de la montaña Paoz puedo calmar, soy un caos en mente y cuerpo.

—Calma Milk, necesito que te tranquilizes, ya te dije que enseñaré a Gohan lo poco o mucho que sé, aún me quedan unos cuantos libros de ciencia así que no tienes por que llorar de esa manera — entre hipidos mi madre se seca como puede las lagrimas.

—Si tan sólo mi Goku no hubiera muerto, Gohan no tendría por que pelear —la voz de mamá se quiebra por el doloroso recuerdo de ver agonizar a mi padre mientras el mundo entero literalmente se derrumbaba frente a nosotros.

Doy un salto desde mi asiento y me acerco enfadado a las dos mujeres.

—¡Papá murió, acéptalo de una buena vez mamá y esta vez ni con las esferas del dragón podrá resucitar! — también me duele la muerte de papá y ella no se da cuenta de eso, siento que en cualquier momento puedo expulsar mi ki de manera peligrosa y convertirme en super saiyajin por lo que salgo volando apresuradamente de ese lugar dejando a mi madre mas angustiada de cuando llegamos.

Siento como el viento se lleva mis lagrimas mientras los recuerdos de los días felices con mi padre y amigos vienen a mi mente una y otra vez, torturándome, recordándome que soy un maldito debilucho que no pudo hacer nada mas que huir mientras todos eran asesinados brutalmente.

—Señor Piccolo... amigos, juro que los vengaré.

Incremento mi velocidad y sigo volando, no se a donde voy y no me interesa, simplemente quiero huir del dolor, olvidar por un momento que los androides existen, necesito engañar a mi mente y fingir que no soy el penúltimo saiyajin que queda en la tierra y en el cual recae toda la responsabilidad de mejorar el mundo para todos, para Trunks, para Bulma y para mi madre.

No se cuanto me he alejado de la capital, pero el cansancio de mi cuerpo me advierte que debo descansar un rato o moriré de una manera bastante absurda por desgaste de energía. Observo debajo de mí que hay un bosque bastante amplio para aterrizar y sin poner mayor cuidado me dejo precipitar al suelo, cual devastador meteorito caigo sobre el césped dejando un zurco de tierra y pasto destrozado a mi paso hasta llegar a un lago en el cual me sumerjo frenando de golpe mi descuidado aterrizaje.

El agua cala mis huesos y siento como si millones de agujas fueran clavadas dentro de mi, quizá es por que el lago esta helado o tal vez es por la reacción del agua al penetrar las pequeñas heridas que me hice al "aterrizar".

Pasados unos segundos esa sensación de dolor me abandona para sentir una paz que hace mucho no sentía y que tanto anhelaba por lo que me dejo absorber por el fondo del lago, ansioso de seguir sintiendo ese nirvana, pero un jalón en mi brazo me saca de mi tranquilidad para dar paso nuevamente a la dolorosa realidad.

No se si pasaron minutos o sólo un par de segundos para que pudieran sacarme completamente del agua y me tendieran sobre el suave césped en la orilla del lago, mis ojos se mantienen cerrados y mi cuerpo lo siento terriblemente pesado y mojado.

—¡Vamos, despierta!...

Logro escuchar una voz muy lejana que repite inumerables veces esas dos palabras, al mismo tiempo en que me presionan el pecho sin cesar, es rítmico, doloroso y... ¿placentero?

De golpe logro sentir como el aire es empujado a mis pulmones desde mi boca, pero estoy seguro que no soy yo quien esta respirando por si solo. De repente despierto a la realidad y todo el dolor que deje de sentir minutos atrás regresa multiplicado a todo mi cuerpo obligándome a sentarme rápidamente y toser como un loco sacando agua que yo jamás me di cuenta que había tragado.

—Es un alivio que despertaras, pensé que morirías.

Sin dejar de toser observo a la dueña de esa voz tan linda, esta justo a mi lado limpiando afanosamente el sudor que recorre su frente. Debió haber sido difícil para ella sacarme del lago y maniobrar para regresarme a la vida.

Me percato que es una niña mas o menos de mi edad, un par de coletas amarran su cabello negro y luce un elegante vestido el cual ahora esta totalmente empapado.

—¿Tú... tú me salvaste? —afortunadamente dejo de toser lo suficiente para poder preguntar.

—Si, vi como caíste al lago y... —sus ojos azules y su voz parecen preocupados.

—Gracias por sacarme de ahí —agradezco con un poco de dificultad. Me preocupa que me haya visto volar, pero eso pasa a segundo plano cuando noto que tiembla tanto o mas que las hojas de los arboles por el viento que corre en esos momentos.

Ella me sacó del helado lago, es normal que tiemble de frio por lo que preocupado me pongo de pie y le ofrezco mi mano para que también se levante. Me mira un poco renuente, como si desconfiara de mi.

—Vamos a buscar un lugar donde la luz del sol no esté oculta por los arboles, necesitas secarte —le digo con una sonrisa. Para mi seria muy fácil hacerlo, expulsando un poco de ki me secaría en un instante, pero no debo mostrar mis poderes ante nadie, ni siquiera ante quien salvó mi vida.

Por fin noto que sonríe un poco y toma mi mano. Rápidamente se pone de pie y sin soltarme ella me señala la cima de una pequeña montaña.

—Allí es un buen lugar para secarnos, ¡vamos!

En ese instante aprieta mi mano sonriendo ampliamente, pero al ver su linda sonrisa mi cuerpo reacciona. Como otras veces el calor descontrolado regresa a mi, pero esta vez con mas intensidad y tengo deseos de volverme a tirar al lago para tratar de apaciguarlo, pero su agarre es fuerte por lo que tirando de mi brazo me hace avanzar hacia donde ella había señalado hace unos momentos, yo simplemente me dejo hacer y la sigo.

Llegamos a la cima y puedo notar un hermoso paisaje, lleno de arboles frondosos, lagos cristalinos y un espeso césped.

—¿Conoces muy bien este lugar? —digo sin dejar de observa la hermosura del bosque.

—Hace poco mi mamá y yo nos mudamos a una cabaña cerca de aquí, mi padre nos mando a este lugar para mantenernos a salvo de los androides —al escuchar esa palabra mi cuerpo se tensa al recordar como esos malditos acabaron con todos mis amigos. —Mi papá es el campeón del mundo ¿sabes? Él acabara con esos monstruos.

Una sonrisa un tanto burlona se escapa de mis labios y ella lo nota.

—Mi papá es el gran míster Satán y es tan fuerte que acabará con ellos de un solo golpe, ¡ya lo verás! —enfadada ella casi lo gritó.

—Lo siento, no quise burlarme, sólo que ellos son tan poderosos que no creo que mueran de un golpe —le respondo sincero. Si mis amigos no pudieron derrotarlos, dudo mucho que un solo hombre pueda hacerlo y el único hombre que podía hacer esa gran hazaña ya esta muerto.

Mi rostro se contrae por recordar la muerte de mi padre y seguramente ella lo notó pues cambia drásticamente la conversación.

—¿Cual es tu nombre? Chico que no sabe nadar —suelta una risa graciosa y el calor de mi cuerpo regresa intensamente.

—Son Gohan.

—Mucho gusto Son Gohan, mi nombre es Videl Satán y como ya te dije antes, soy hija del gran míster Satán, futuro salvador del mundo —ella extiende su mano hacia mi y yo le respondo el gesto respetuosamente.

—El gusto es mio Videl Satán, hija del futuro salvador del mundo y mi salvadora —la niña vuelve a sonreír de forma coqueta. Lo que provoca que el calor aumente al doble por lo que, sin pensar retiro mi mano bruscamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien Gohan? —curiosa se acerca demasiado a mi y me toca la frente. —¡Por Kami, estas ardiendo en fiebre! Vamos, te llevare con mi mamá, seguro ella tendrá medicamento para curarte.

—¡NO! No gracias, pronto estaré bien —ella no se aleja de mi, su curiosidad es tal que no mide la distancia entre nosotros y acerca peligrosamente su rostro al mio.

La cercanía me permite mirar sin censura esos ojos tan azules como el lago del que fui rescatado y mi mirada baja a su pequeña e incitadora boca rosada. Trago saliva con dificultad. ¡Carajo! ¿Que es lo que me pasa? No puedo simplemente besarla, mi instinto me lo ordena, pero me niego a hacerlo, somos apenas un par de adolescentes.

—¿Tienes frio? —sus palabras logran hacerme reaccionar por lo que doy un paso hacia atrás mientras niego con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta —Estas temblando, ¿seguro que no quieres ir con mamá? La cabaña esta muy cerca de aquí, tan sólo hay que cruzar ese lago y unos cuantos arboles para llegar —se gira un poco y me señala a donde se encuentra su provisional hogar.

—Estoy bien, en verdad. Muchas gracias por preocuparte —hago una corta reverencia, después de todo debo ser educado con la persona que salvó mi vida.

—Esta bien Son Gohan, entonces simplemente sentémonos a esperar secarnos por completo, por que si llego a casa toda empapada, seguro mamá me regañara —y de nueva cuenta ella me regala esa sonrisa que en pocos minutos de conocernos logra acelerar mi corazón.

—Esta bien Videl san, sequémonos entonces —ambos nos recostamos boca arriba, poniendo nuestras manos detrás de nuestras cabezas simulando que son almohadas y nos ponemos a observar las tranquilas nubes pasar.

Como quisiera que esta paz durara para siempre.

Pasó mas o menos una hora en la que ella y yo charlamos de mucho y de nada a la vez. Me contó sobre su padre y de la hazaña que logro al vencer a todos sus contrincantes muy fácilmente en el budokai tenkaichi, de lo bien que se lleva con su madre y de lo mucho que ama a sus padres, también me contó su mas grande anhelo: ser una maestra en artes marciales en un futuro y ayudar a los mas necesitados tal como su padre dice hacerlo en estos momentos. Preguntó sobre mi familia y sólo pude decirle que mi padre había muerto por una enfermedad del corazón y que mi madre aun no lo supera.

Lo que provocó que ella se sentara y me susurrara un 《lo lamento mucho》 seguido de una caricia en mi rostro para limpiar una traicionera lagrima que había escapado de mis ojos.

Dejamos la platica de lado para seguir admirando las nubes buscándole formas. Videl se burló de mi por mi falta de imaginación al no lograr ver las siluetas de animales que ella me decía.

De pronto el cielo azul y las nubes que tanto admirábamos comenzaron a desaparecer para dar paso al atardecer, el tiempo se nos había escapado como agua entre las manos.

—Bien, Son Gohan que no sabe nadar... —que ella siguiera pensando que yo no sé nadar me hizo reír. —me tengo que ir, ya esta por anochecer y mamá seguro debe estar furiosa por haberme salido a escondidas, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho por que así pude ayudarte.

—Te estaré eternamente agradecido por eso Videl san.

—Ni lo menciones, en estos tiempos todos debemos ayudarnos entre sí por que...

Sin previo aviso una onda expansiva nos envuelve a ambos e instintivamente la abrazo para protegerla mientras salimos volando por la fuerte explosión aterrizando aparatosamente a las faldas de la montaña donde nos encontrábamos.

Una lluvia de piedras cae sobre mi cuerpo mientras que con él, trato de cubrir el de Videl lo mas posible para que no salga lastimada, pero no lo consigo del todo pues las piedras mas pequeñas logran hacerle daño a su frágil cuerpo.

El zumbido en mis oídos causado por el fuerte estruendo va desapareciendo poco a poco mientras la espesa nube de humo y polvo se dispersa para dar paso al terrible panorama de ver destruido aquel hermoso bosque.

Una vez recuperado del ataque sorpresa me pongo de pie para dejar de aplastarla con mi cuerpo y la ayudo a levantarse cuidadosamente abrazándola para que se apoye en mí, ella esta llorando, supongo que por las heridas que tiene.

—¿Te encuentras bien Videl? —pregunto estúpidamente pues es obvio que no lo esta.

—¿Que, que fue eso?... —su mirada no da crédito al ver todo el bosque destruido y puedo ver como sus ojos se inundan de lagrimas al mirar hacia donde se encontraba su cabaña. —¡MAMÁ!

Se suelta de mi agarre y corre desesperada en busca de su madre, pero logro escuchar unas voces desagradablemente familiares y corro hacia ella tomándola del brazo. —¡Espera Videl!

—¡Suéltame! Debo buscar a mi mamá —escucho cada vez mas cerca las voces de esos malditos y le cubro la boca a mi salvadora mientras la jalo hacia una pila de rocas para intentar escondernos.

—Tranquilízate por favor —se resiste a quedarse quieta, me empuja para que la suelte pero soy mas fuerte que ella —guarda silencio Videl, los androides están aquí y si nos encuentran van a matarnos sin piedad —le susurro esperando que lo entienda.

Siento como ella deja de empujarme y su cuerpo comienza a temblar, su rostro se ha puesto pálido al ver sobre nosotros a esos malditos engendros.

La abrazo nuevamente para tranquilizarla y hago que su cabeza descanse en mi pecho para que deje de ver a los causantes de esa destrucción. Cada segundo tiembla y llora mas y mas y lo único que puedo hacer es acariciar sus hebras negras susurrándole que todo estará bien a pesar que sé que no lo estará.

—¡Jajaja! ¿viste la cara de susto de esa imbécil? —a pesar de temor de ser descubierto, miro fijamente a ese par, sus macabras risas logran helarme la sangre.

—Adoro cuando suplican por sus vidas, es bastante divertido hacerlos pensar que los has perdonado y después matarlos por la espalda —la mujer de cabello rubio no podía contener la risa ante su horrendo crimen.

—Bien dieciocho, ya te divertiste un rato, así que vayamos por unas cervezas, matar gente siempre me da sed —después de decir eso, el androide masculino emprendió el vuelo, mientras que la mujer aún permanece en su lugar observando fijamente al objeto que tiene entre sus manos.

—¡Bah! Esto es lo único que valía la pena y esta arruinado, da igual, ya no sirve —dicho eso arroja el objeto lejos de ella mientras emprende el vuelo para reunirse con su hermano.

El rencor y la rabia que tengo no se comparan con la humillación que siento en estos momentos, esos malditos han vuelto a tomar vidas inocentes sólo por diversión y yo no fui capaz mas que de mirar y callar.

Mi orgullo saiyajin esta mucho mas herido que mi cuerpo, quiero venganza, quiero ir tras ellos y lanzarles toda mi energía hasta caer agotado, pero me recuerdo que debo ser prudente pues una victima colateral de toda esta maldita situación esta temblando y llorando entre mis brazos, ella acaba de sumarse a la larga lista de victima de los androides.

—Vamos Videl, debemos salir de aquí antes de que regresen esos malditos —la cargue en su totalidad pues parece ser que esta en shock, ha perdido a su madre y es lógico que no lo asimile aún... incluso yo aún no asimilo lo de mi padre.

Camino unos cuantos metros con ella en mis brazos, contemplo el caos donde antes había belleza y paz.

—Gohan ¿mi mamá esta?...

Su pregunta me rompió el corazón, ¿como decirle que su madre había dejado de existir, como? Pero ella es inteligente y supo deducir mi silencio por que aferra sus manos a mi ropa mientras deja escapar un suspiro lastimero ya no llora, sólo mira hacia la nada.

Sigo caminando por un par de minutos hasta que ella me pide detenerme. La bajo cuidadosamente y ella torpemente camina hacia un montón de madera quemada y se agacha a recoger algo, veo como sus manos blancas se llenan de ollin al buscar algo entre los pocos escombros que quedaron de la cabaña.

Se pone de pie y se gira hacia mi, me regala una falsa sonrisa que no disimula las lagrimas que bajan por su bello rostro y me acerco a ella, aún en esta situación no dejo de sentir este maldito calor que me abruma, necesito su cercanía para sentirme mejor.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi Gohan —Videl sorpresivamente me abraza sin soltar el objeto entre sus manos y deja liberar todo el llanto que había aguantado todo este rato. Yo la abrazo y el calor en mí disminuye, se transforma en algo cálido, tranquilo pero no desaparece del todo. Disfruto estar entre sus brazos y eso es lo que me importa ahora.

—¡CARIÑO, VIDEL!

A lo lejos se escucha la voz de un hombre desesperado.

—¡Es papá, esta buscándome! —Videl me suelta y mira hacia todos lados buscando a su progenitor, me alegra saber que al menos aún tiene quien cuide de ella.

—Es hora de irme, deberías ir con tu padre, debe estar angustiado —no quiero que se vaya de mi lado, pero no puedo ser egoísta y llevarla conmigo. La desgracia ha tocado a la familia Satán y no debo aumentar el dolor de ese hombre.

Ella regresa a mirarme y me extiende sus manos ofreciéndome algo —toma Gohan, guarda esto por mi —Un curioso cofre dorado me es entregado por mi salvadora.

—Es tuyo Videl, seguro querrás conservar esto —me niego educadamente a recibirlo pero ella lo pone en mis manos.

—Por favor acéptalo, es... bueno, era de mi madre y es muy valioso para mi, me lo regresaras cuando nos volvamos a ver, cuando sea muy fuerte y pueda derrotar junto a mi padre a esos malditos.

El llanto volvió a invadir su rostro y me sentí impotente al no poder prometerle que yo me vengaría por ella, soy muy débil para enfrentarlos y prometer eso ahora seria ridículo, por eso debo entrenar día y noche. Si es necesario caeré muerto hasta lograr mi cometido.

—Juro que nos volveremos a ver Videl y cuando eso pase, todo sera distinto para todos, es una promesa —La abrazo con fuerza intentando no lastimarla, no quiero irme, pero es necesario pues las pisadas se escuchan cada vez as cerca.

—¡Videl, cariño! ¿por Kami, alguien puede escucharme?

Sus ojos azules me miran con anhelo y el calor regresa a mi cuerpo combinado con impotencia y sin mas la tomó del rostro y le doy un fugaz beso en los labios. Se que no es correcto, pero ahora se que el calor no es mas que mi instinto saiyajin anunciándome que ya no soy as un niño.

—Por favor Videl cuídate... te veré pronto —ella esta sorprendida por el beso, mas no me mira con enfado y eso alegra un poco mi adolorido corazón —es una promesa.

—¡VIDEL, GRACIAS A KAMISAMA QUE ESTAS BIEN!

Mi niña de ojos azules voltea hacia su padre y aprovecho la distracción para desaparecer de ahí, seguramente ellos tienen muchas cosas de que hablar y una herida enorme que sanar.

Vuelo a una altura considerable sobre ellos y puedo ver como ese hombre de apariencia ruda cae de rodillas llorando y gritando mientras su hija lo abraza y lo acompaña en el llanto, acaba de enterarse que su amada esposa ha muerto y es ahora que entiendo un poco mas a mi madre y a su negativa de resignación ante la muerte de mi padre. Echando una ultima mirada a Videl emprendo el vuelo de regreso a casa de Bulma, debo disculparme con mamá cuanto antes.

De regreso a la capital me permito llorar, mi corazón duele mucho. Mas victimas se han sumado a la lista de esos engendros y es mi deber derrotarlos a como de lugar, al costo que sea debo vencerlos y si mi vida se va en ello sera un precio justo a pagar para que mi madre y Videl puedan vivir en un lugar mejor. Después de todo soy el hijo del guerrero mas noble y poderoso del universo, soy Son Gohan y por un mundo mejor daré todo de mi.

* * *

 **Lo sé, un poco corto, pero me esforzé en darles algo digno para leer, espero que les haya gustado. Sin más me despido esperando regresar pronto con una nueva historia para su deleite.**

 **¡Saludos cariñosos de su amiga Oyuky chan!**


End file.
